


To Burn As You Desire/ Scatter Like Ash

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Other, Surtr x Reader, Yandere, Yandere Surtr, also some nsfw stuff, i dont care enough to tag them, other hoes are mentioned but, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: A one-shot collection for Surtr. I felt like, just as with my other two loves, he deserved his own separate work.----Sometimes loving him isn't easy, but you'd want nothing else.





	1. First Voting Gauntlet

Fjorm ran up to Sharena and Alfonse with a smile on her face. The Nifil princess was extremely happy that, once again, she had been able to best her enemies. You simply watched from a fair distance away. Though you tried to find some way to be happy for her total victory over the entire gauntlet, you just couldn’t. Perhaps it was due to the fact you had never been able to make a human connection with her. Something felt off every time she spoke to you. It as if she expected something from you, and it was only a week ago did you truly know why. Your dreams had showed you visions of the past and the pleas of each of the Nifil siblings to prevent the now over war. It was unfortunate to say the least. Who knows how many people could have been sparred if they had reached you at the moment in time they were intended. They spoke of you as some savior as someone to be trusted with everything. How disappointed must each of them be? You were no savior. You were barely a hero. It was laughable and morbid to watch each of them speak as if they truly knew you, and then beg you to save them knowing that the tragedy they so badly wanted to prevent had already occurred. You wondered if deep down they still felt such blind admiration. Though looking into anyone of their eyes told you they did not. You didn’t mind much. Let them distrust you. It let you keep your distance from those that you had very little interest in minus professional obligations. 

 

You turned your attention away from the victor and focused on those who mattered. Laegarn and Laevatian were chatting happily with one another. You walked over to them and patted them on the shoulders. They had tried their best, but anyone could tell that their hearts weren’t into defeating their opponents. Though you couldn’t blame them. Next you watched as Helbindi tried his best to comfort Ylgr. The child had tears in her eyes over her loss, and like he was her big brother, Helbindi was quick to tell her she did a good job. You couldn’t deny that the youngest princess of Ice fought hard. You had even supported her in the end. Though after the first round even you didn’t really seem to care. You continued through the halls to the room where you knew you’d find him. 

 

The room wasn’t very large, but it seemed quite empty with just him sitting there in the back. He seemed quite disinterested in anything else, but the floor until you greeted him. Surtr looked up at you not really having anything to say. You weren’t sure what you had to say either, but you tried to give your best half-hearted smile.

“You know I’m not mad you lost. I’d be stupid to care about that, but are you alright?”

“Heh, I couldn’t care less. If you aren’t upset, then I have no reason to be either. Though I can tell you aren’t pleased either. I’m ready to kill at your command if need be,” he said cracking a smile.

You sighed. At least he was himself. 

“You know I wouldn’t let you kill Fjorm no matter how much I dislike her.”

He shrugged and said, “your loss.”

 

You walked closer to him, and he looked at you expectantly. His eyes screamed of need, but what exactly did he need? You weren’t sure, but you knew what you had come here to do. Your hand reached to his cheek and he leaned in to the touch. His lips were parted and his breathing a bit faster than usual. He let you lean in and kiss him several times on the lips. 

As gently as you could, you sat yourself on his lap and turned your body in such a way that you were able to lay your head on his chest plate. It’s hard and ridged exterior dug uncomfortably into your body as you wrapped your arms around him. It was his turn to sigh as he brought a hand to your head. He felt so undeserving of your affection, but oh how he loved it.


	2. A gift (Explicit) (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request was for Surtr's reaction to the Summoner giving him a massage after a long day.

Surtr spent no time wondering what exactly you wanted him in your room for. Your reasons for anything didn’t really matter to him as long as he was able to be useful to you. Though he would have preferred to rest for a bit after all the fighting, he figured that he had no place to complain. 

As you asked, he began to quickly remove his chest plate. Though maybe not exactly as you intended, he went ahead and removed his shirt to reveal his muscled and battle scared body. At the very least you could admire him while you worked.

“You did a good job out there. Think of this as my way of repaying you.”

You pulled out a chair for him to sit in, and he quickly took it. Feeling your hands on his shoulders brought him a lot of comfort. He felt euphoric with just this much contact with you, and he made no effort to contain his enjoyment. A melody of light moans graced your ears as tension slowly left his body and was replaced by pleasure. Though he had never been given a massage before, he was sure he was enjoying himself. As he felt the tension leave his shoulders, one grew in his groin. 

He moved his hand to rest in his lap to palm himself hoping you wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately for him you did, but you let him to pleasure himself as you continued to massage his shoulders. You watch him lightly rub his visible bulge till you were totally distracted from what you were suppose to be doing. Typically, you enjoyed watching him masturbate, but you were the one who was suppose to be in control of pleasuring him right now. 

As your hands slowed down, Surtr got nervous, but he continued since your hands were still moving. The moment you stopped was the moment when Surtr’s heart sank. He dropped his hand to his side knowing that he had no right to pleasure himself without your permission. He apologized but did not turn towards you. Fear rose up in his chest as he watched you walk around to stand in front of him.

“I so nicely offer to give you a massage, and you take it upon yourself to touch yourself? Who said you were allowed to do that?” 

He held his head down in shame. How could he meet your eyes knowing that he had disappointed you?

“I know you must have felt so good, but you have to ask for permission first. Even through you talk big about obeying the strong, you still think that you can get away with things. How wrong you are! And to think that I was going to praise you for being such a good boy. Don’t worry I promise that after this punishment you’ll know better than to take my kindness for granted again.”


	3. Your Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do a S/O who got recaptured by Laegjarn & Laevatein and sent to yandere Surtr? (S/O is a former Muspell strategist who wanted to do nothing with Surtr as they found him too cruel and joined the Order of Heroes.)"

“If we had any choice in the matter we would have never brought you back.” 

“But father’s orders are absolute.” 

You didn’t bother struggling against your bindings that the two girls had you in. What would even be the point of making this anymore difficult that it already was? Even when you stole away that fateful night, you knew that most likely you’d be back here again. And here you were, a year later, back where you started. Back where these two girls were forced into a painful situation between staying alive and being happy. The blank expression on the younger sister’s face was what broke your heart the most. You wondered if all your progress with her was destroyed being away so long. You looked to the older sister. At least they were alive. That was all you could ask for.

You weren’t sure what he would say. The first time he recognized you in your Askrian coat you were beyond afraid. He demanded you come back to him. You body shook with fear as he managed to be as terrifying as you remembered. Laegarn cut off the Order of Heroes Emblem from your clothes which brought you from your thoughts. 

“I think you can guess why father wouldn’t want to see this.”

She lightly tossed the badge into one of the torches. Before you could say anything, Laevatein gave you a hug. She’d never been good expressing her feelings or giving affection so it came as a shock to you. Perhaps there was hope for her humanity after all. You hugged her back trying to keep your tears from falling. Eventually, she let you go. Knowing their father, he would be angry to see them do anything but deliver you to him and retreat, 

Entering what looked like the remnants of the throne room, your hand clenched. The room liked a total disaster area, and there he stood in the center of it all. Quite fitting that he would be the center of such pointless destruction. Even as he stared expectantly, you dared not speak. What was there even anything to say to him? Before you left you told him that you couldn’t watch him kill innocents for fun. You had desperately hoped that things would change and that he wouldn’t be so violent. Surtr always managed to be tender and careful when it came to you so you had hoped that one day he would be able to be that way with at least his daughters. However, he only became more cruel as he watched you get closer to them. His approach returned you from your thoughts. Though you were afraid, you knew that showing any emotion would make this more fun for him. 

“You’re mine,” he said staring down at you. “I’m not letting you leave my side again.”

He raised his hand, and you were sure he was going to strike your cheek. However, when his hand reached your face, his touch was soft as he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“You’ve left your king lonely, and I intend for you to make it up to me.”

A wicked smile painted his face.

“But not before I char every last one of those morons who kept you from me. They need to understand that taking you was their greatest mistake.”

You tried to convince him that you had left of your own accord.

“No, you wouldn’t leave me. My tactician wouldn’t betray my trust like that. Right?”

You grit your teeth. He had to know that you didn’t love him any more. How could you? Thinking back, you wondered if you ever even loved him at all. You told him that you did betray him, and you’d do it again if you had the chance. The room felt warmer immediately. You braced yourself for being hit, but again he did not. He pulled you to his chest until you could feel armor digging painfully into your body.

“Shush, you are just lost and confused. It seems that our time apart has not been kind to you. I promise that I’ll do everything in my power to remind you of where you belong. Their influence over you will fade with time.”

His hand stroked the back of your head as he forced your body even closer to his. His body heat was suffocating you almost more than the inability to inflate your lungs. 

“For touching something that’s mine they have to die. The weak should never interfere with the affairs of the strong.”

You wormed a hand in between you and his armor. Though you weren’t able to loosen his grip, you made it a bit easier for you to breathe. You plead that watching him kill won’t help you change your mind. 

“If I have to kill every single person in every damn world for you to remember how much I need you, then dammit I will. You won’t leave me again! I won’t let you!”

He loosened his grip and backed away allowing you to recover from the heat. When you finally caught your breath, he brushed your hair out of your face and turned your chin up so you would look at him. A small smirk crept on his face as you tried to keep your gaze on him. 

“Their deaths will not be in vain, my love, so do not fear for them. Each pyre will burn as a testament of our undying love, a reminder that nothing will ever keep you from me again.”

With that, he kissed you, and in spite of everything, you kissed back.


End file.
